


Dean's Bucket List of 'Naughty Things To Do with Castiel' - Part 4

by d_e_marcus



Series: Dean's Bucket List of Naughty Things To Do with Castiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom!Cas, Bottoming from the Top, Boyfriends, Castiel Rides Dean Winchester, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is a Tease, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Sex, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, reverse cowboy, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_e_marcus/pseuds/d_e_marcus
Summary: Dean blinked.This...this wasn’t even on the Bucket List, but it sure as hell is now. Cas taking charge is still somewhat a novelty, but he’s riding Dean like he owns him. No holds barred. Dean’s silently thanking every God he’s ever heard of.





	Dean's Bucket List of 'Naughty Things To Do with Castiel' - Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that can be read as stand-alone fics, but they will contain mutual references, so it might be nice to read them in order. However, at the end of the day, it's just PWP to scratch the itch ;) 
> 
> Big props and thanks to rebowyer2000 for being an awesome beta!

Dean glared at the table as he reviewed the last 24 to 48 hours in his head. Nothing sticks out, but there’s gotta be a reason for the silent treatment from Cas today. Granted, the angel’s not the most talkative to begin with, but there’s definitely something off about his behavior. Dean chanced a glance across the booth.

Castiel was deep in thought, chewing unenthusiastically; a slight flush graced his cheeks. His gaze fixed on nothing in particular — a good sign that he was thinking pretty damn hard. That and the pinched lines of his forehead drawing into a thoughtful scowl.

The angel had been acting strange all day, but it had only gotten worse since Dean found him in the library and asked him about dinner.

 _“You wanna go up to the diner and grab a bite? I know how much you love those double bacon cheeseburgers.”_  

Cas readily agreed but then had grown quiet as the night wore on. He’d hardly said two words to Dean all evening, except for mumbling one-word answers to Dean’s attempts at talking. The only thing Dean can put his finger on is the fact that Cas has been spending more time at the bunker. Maybe he’s tired of hanging out with the Winchester brothers, chasing ghosts, eating burgers and screwing Dean. 

“Alright, out with it.”

Dean took another bite before he looked at Cas. 

“Out with what?” Cas mumbled, glancing up at Dean before averting his eyes. 

“What’s bugging you? You’ve been acting strange all day. Did I…” Dean paused. “Did I do something to upset you?” 

Castiel’s eyes widened marginally as he lowered his burger and swallowed hard.

“Nothing’s wrong, Dean,” Cas murmured, dropping his eyes to the table once more. The flush on his cheeks intensified. “I’m just…”

Cas trailed off and shifted in his seat. An ache settled in Dean’s chest. He’s the last person in the world who wants to talk about feelings, but something is definitely wrong and he can’t let it slide. He’d rather be tortured by demons than get the silent treatment from his...from Cas. 

“Just what, Cas?” Dean responded, clipped in an attempt to keep his anger - and hurt - in check. 

Cas looked confused at first but quickly schooled his expression into something more neutral. Finally, he responded.

“I can explain, but I think…” He cleared his throat. “I think we should go home now.”

Suddenly, Dean wasn’t hungry anymore. He dropped his burger on the plate and stared at his hands. He breathed in deep, trying to calm his queasy stomach.

Dean knew it was too good to be true. He’s screwed up big time and now Cas is going to leave him. Flap away to Heaven or wherever...so long as it’s far away from Dean Winchester, who breaks everything he touches. He doesn’t deserve someone like Cas. He doesn’t deserve Cas’ friendship, their ‘profound bond’ or the stellar sex.

Dean stood up, hands shaking as they reached for his billfold. He threw a few bills on the table before turning on his heel and walking out without a backward glance.

Dean made his way to the Impala parked behind the diner, kicking gravel along the way. Cas wasn’t far behind him.

“Dean.”

Cas fisted his hands in the front of Dean’s shirt and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

Dean tensed. His body wanted to respond to instinct and kiss Cas back, but his mind was running away with him. Cas is going to leave; he shouldn’t be kissing Dean like this. Like he’s dessert.

Cas broke away from Dean’s lips and kissed up his jawline until his warm breath ghosted over Dean’s ear.

“Dean,” Cas breathed, voice huskier than seconds ago. “You should take me home now.”

◷ ◷ ◷

The car ride was quiet. As soon as they made it through the bunker, Cas pounced. The two of them fumbled down the hallway, moving toward Dean’s bedroom between frantic kisses and desperate attempts to shed clothing.

When they finally crashed into Dean’s room, they broke apart panting, sizing each other up. Cas didn’t give Dean a chance to speak or ask questions. He kicked the door closed and moved into Dean’s space, eyes blazing with purpose. Dean, now horny, confused and slightly intimidated, had no choice but to give in. He backed up until he felt his knees hit the bed. He plopped down on the mattress and stared in awe at the wild angel before him. Seeing Cas completely wrecked with a predatory glint in his eyes reminded Dean of his earlier unease.

“Um, Cas?” He cleared his throat. “Not that I’m not liking where this is heading, but uh…”

He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly less confident in his quest to identify Cas’ strange behavior. Cas stayed silent.

“I think I, uh, misinterpreted your silence earlier...I thought….” Dean waved a hand and trailed off, not sure he even wanted to speak the rest of that sentence out loud.

“You thought what, Dean?” Cas prompted, voice still husky but tinged with concern.

“I thought you were going to...I don’t know, man, you were just acting so strange and I…”

Dean could see the light switch turn on behind those shrewd blue eyes. Cas crowded him.

“Let me guess,” he replied, exasperated. “You assumed I was upset with you? That I might leave?”

Leave it to Cas to hit the nail on the head, exposing Dean’s biggest fears in one fell swoop. Dean nodded once.

“Dean,” Cas sighed, moving closer. “I would never — could never — leave you. Why on earth would you think that?”

Dean chewed on his lower lip, gathering up the courage to actually voice his feelings for once in a goddamn while. That earlier fear and ache he felt in his chest spurred him to continue.

“I don’t deserve you, Cas,” he whispered. “I still have no idea why you’re here in the bunker, in my _bed_ , when you could be...anywhere else.”

He shrugged, not really sure how to put the rest into words. That was hard enough to say.

“Dean, I love you.”

Dean’s head jerked up. This isn’t the first time Cas has said it, but it’s the first time he’s heard the L-word not mid-coitus. Truth be told, he’s scared shitless.

“I know it makes you uncomfortable when I say it, but it’s true Dean,” Cas explained. “I’m not upset with you - in fact, quite the opposite.”

Dean blinked rapidly. Cas isn’t mad? Then why -

“I wanted to show you how much I love you...in a way that you’d understand, a way without words,” Cas continued, responding to Dean’s unspoken thoughts. “I had something planned for this evening, but I didn’t anticipate…”

Cas trailed off, suddenly looking embarrassed. The flush on his cheeks intensified. He took a moment to collect himself, then shook his head and started again.

“Maybe I should just show you.”

Cas knelt on the bed and straddled Dean’s hips. His weight settled and Dean hummed when the angel’s backside pressed against his half-hard cock.

Cas looped an arm around Dean’s neck, bringing their chests together, shirt fabric teasing Dean’s nipples.

“ _Dean._ ”

Cas ran those long, lithe fingers through Dean’s hair before grasping the back of his neck and pulling Dean forward to join their mouths.

Man, he’s never gonna get tired of kissing those full pink lips. Ever. He poured everything he had into that one kiss. He felt Cas shiver under his hands as they moved up and down his sides.

Cas’ tongue swiped over Dean’s lip, begging for entry. Dean’s surprised gasp parted his lips and he groaned again when Cas’ tongue tangled with his. With each flick of the tongue, Cas added a slow roll of his hips.

Gone was the frantic fervor from earlier; this kiss was deep and slow. A dance between tongues, the kind that sets you on fire from the inside. There was a hunger burning inside of Cas and Dean could feel it all the way down to his toes.

Before long, Dean was achingly hard. He’s got 170 pounds of heavenly wrath grinding in his lap and damn if that doesn’t go straight to his dick. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth, hands fumbling with the buttons of Cas’ shirt as the angel continued his own brand of torment.

“You know how much I love bacon cheeseburgers,” Cas breathed between kisses. Not a question, a statement. A weird one at that.

 “Huh?” Dean asked, confused by the outburst. Cas pulled back, locking gazes with Dean. His intense, carnal gaze softened with fondness before those warm hands came back up to cup Dean’s face.

 “You _know,_ Dean,” Cas whispered before softly touching his lips against Dean’s surprised mouth.

“You know everything about me.” Another soft press of lips as his ass grinded against Dean’s cock trapped in his jeans.

“You know _me._ ” A lingering kiss, another sensual roll of the hips.

Cas’ mouth pressed soft kisses up Dean’s jawline until he reached his ear. He whispered again, his breath ghosting over Dean’s ear, sending chills down his spine.

“You are perfect for me, Dean.” Cas’ tongue flicked out to capture Dean’s earlobe between his lips.

“ _Cas…”_ Dean whined. He still wasn’t used to accepting Cas’ praise, especially not in a situation like this. It was too...intimate. Something Dean would probably never get used to, if he’s being honest.

“Cas, please...” 

Cas silenced him with a hard kiss. Dean felt Cas’ warm hand at the back of his neck, insistently pulling him in, pressing their lips together even harder.

With Cas’ shirt out of the way, Dean’s hands were free to skim up his sides, across his chest, over his shoulders. Dean loved the way that warm, powerful body felt under his calloused fingers. When the tips of his thumbs grazed over both nipples, Cas’ head fell back, a delicious sound escaping his mouth.

“ _Dean…_ ” Cas moaned, his voice impossibly deep. Dean pinched and rolled and sucked on the tight buds until Cas was rutting in his lap.

When Cas leaned forward and nipped at Dean’s lower lip with a feral growl, it was game over. Hands grasped at buckles and buttons; clothes flew across the room as they were discarded. Getting naked is half the fun, but Dean is so fucking hard he can’t see straight, let alone sit through more foreplay.

The second they were both naked, Cas put a firm hand on Dean’s chest and _pushed._ Dean fell back on the bed and watched as Cas kissed his way down Dean’s chest. He paused at each nipple, biting and licking to tease just enough, before moving on. Dean squirmed when Cas pressed a kiss into his soft belly. The journey continued, strong hands not once leaving Dean’s body. Cas sucked hickeys into each side of Dean’s hips then continued south.

By the time Cas’ mouth reached the vicinity of Dean’s rock hard erection, Dean was panting.

Cas’ mouth hovered over Dean’s cock, his breath warm on the sensitive skin. Cas slowly inched his eyes up Dean’s body until they locked on his face. That one look alone could send Dean over the edge. The hooded, lust-blown eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips - Cas was the picture of debauched perfection.

Cas pressed one soft kiss to the underside of Dean’s shaft as he continued to stare. Seconds passed and neither moved. It was one helluva standoff and Dean was going to lose badly.

“ _Cas, please_ …” he pleaded.

 Cas smirked. _Traitorous bastard._

He wrapped one hand around the base of Dean’s cock as his tongue flicked out to taste the leaking precome beaded on the tip. Cas closed his eyes as if to savor it and Dean groaned. It was by far the sexiest damn thing Dean has ever seen in his life. His dick twitched with pleasure, bringing Cas out of taste-testing mode into _swallow-him-down-until-he-screams_ mode.

Dean did just that.

“Fuck, Cas!”

Dean threw his head back as Cas sucked him down. His mouth was hot and wet, encasing Dean’s dick in a velvety den of pleasure. The tongue swirling around the head of his cock ripped moans from his mouth. His fingers combed through Cas’ hair as his head bobbed up and down, taking Dean in as far as he could go. His hips moved in aborted thrusts, trying to seek more warmth from Cas’ mouth than he could possibly give.

Dean made the mistake of opening his eyes to watch Cas’ ministrations. His angel’s eyes had never left Dean’s face, boring into him with every ounce of intensity he expected from Cas. What he wasn’t expecting, though, was the pure _lust_ and adoration in his expression. Plus, those plump lips wrapped around his cock, slick with spit, sliding up and down...well, that was a picture straight out of Dean’s naughtiest fantasies. When Dean felt his cock head hit the back of Cas’ throat, he nearly lost it right then and there. Cas swallowed, his throat muscles working around Dean’s girth.

“Oh my God, _holy fuck,_  Cas, your mouth — ”

Cas hummed with pleasure, sending vibrations through Dean's dick. Suddenly a cold, slick finger circled Dean’s furled hole and dipped in without warning. Dean’s surprised yelp quickly turned into another groan. Cas pumped one finger in and out of Dean’s ass while his mouth and other hand worked on his cock. Before long, Dean was a panting, writhing mess.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Cas please, fuck — ”

A second finger joined the first. Dean savored the stretch and the burn, relieved that Cas was  _finally_ opening him up to take him. Cas continued thrusting his fingers into Dean while his mouth continued sucking, getting sloppier by the second. Every few passes, Cas would throw in a turn of the wrist or a swirl of the tongue just to keep Dean on edge.

When Dean’s hands fisted in the sheets and his panting grew louder, Cas switched up his technique altogether. His hand and mouth alternated directions on Dean’s cock, moving together then apart, dragging yet another guttural moan from Dean. Cas stopped finger fucking him long enough to find Dean’s prostate and _press._ He kept constant pressure on it as his fingers rocked inside Dean.

“Oh my God, _ungh_ Cas, fuck fuck _fuck_ , Cas please, I’m gonna — ”

Before Dean’s orgasm could rip through him, Cas tightly circled his fingers around the base of Dean’s cock to prevent him from coming. His fingers retreated as his mouth pulled off of Dean’s dick with a pop. One second, Dean’s about to have the best damn orgasm of his life and the next he’s just... _empty_. Being denied an orgasm when you’re _so freaking close_ is just about the worst torture imaginable. He whimpered.

He didn’t have time to pout though. Dean’s eyes refocused on the angel as he raised up, sitting tall over Dean, still straddling his hips. That predatory glint in his eyes resurfaced, making Dean’s brain short circuit. This is it, the wait is finally over; Cas is going to fuck him into the mattress, just like he wants.

Cas’ hands moved, but not in the direction of Dean’s needy hole, like he hoped. Instead, Dean’s eyes tracked Cas’ hands as he reached his lube-slick fingers around — _no, no, no, he can’t possibly_ — with the same fingers he just had inside Dean — _that’s not_ —

 _Jesus fucking Christ!_  

Reality is so much better. Cas pulled out the simple, black plug that he’d apparently been wearing all evening.

“You see, Dean,” Cas said, voice rich with want. “I wanted to surprise you tonight, but I didn’t anticipate feeling so wanton all evening. Every time I looked at you, it got harder to keep my hands to myself.”

Dean’s brain helpfully supplied an image of Cas from earlier at the diner. The way he shifted in his seat, the flush on his cheeks, averting Dean’s gaze. He wasn’t _mad_ , he was _horny_. For Dean.

What a revelation. Dean’s dick twitched at the thought, even if his face is frozen in surprise. He was achingly hard, leaking precome, as he watched Cas raise up to hover over him.

“I opened myself up for you, Dean,” he whispered. “So that when we returned to the bunker, I could do _this._ ”

Cas sank down on Dean’s cock. Slowly taking him all the way inside that perfect ass. Dean moaned as tight heat enveloped every inch of him. So fucking tight.

Cas didn’t need time to adjust, as soon as he was fully seated on Dean’s dick, he started to move. Bouncing up and down, rocking his hips, gyrating in small circles. Every movement sent sparks flying through Dean’s body as he held on for dear life.

Dean’s hands flew out to grip Cas’ hip bones as he rode Dean hard. Just when he thought it couldn’t possibly get any better, Cas surprised him yet again. He slid off, turned around and sank back down on Dean’s cock in one swift movement.

“Holy fuck, Cas.” 

Reverse cowboy? Is that even a _thing_?

Dean blinked.

This...this wasn’t even  _on_ the Bucket List, but it sure as hell is now. Cas taking charge is still somewhat a novelty, but he’s riding Dean like he owns him. No holds barred. Dean’s silently thanking every God he’s ever heard of.

Dean began making movements of his own. He thrust his hips up into Cas’ tight heat as his hands gripped the perfect globes of Cas’ ass, slamming Cas farther down on his cock with each thrust.

“Cas, _fuck_ , you feel so fucking good.”

Cas fell forward, planting both hands on either side of Dean’s bowed legs and changing the angle of their connection. Dean drove his hips up harder, aiming for the sweet spot. The moan that erupted from Cas’ throat was downright pornographic. 

“Oh, _Dean._ ”

Cas balanced his weight on one hand as the other reached down to fondle Dean’s balls before two fingers slipped back into Dean’s hole. His ass clenched around Cas’ fingers, and the whine that left his mouth was not human. Dean was suddenly overwhelmed by the myriad of sensations. The feel of Cas’ tight hole sliding up and down on his cock, head catching on his rim, plus his fingers pumping in and out of Dean in time with his thrusts, sent Dean careening toward release.

“Cas,” he moaned. “Touch yourself. Come for me, angel.”

He wasn’t going to last. No man on Earth could have two fingers in his ass, watching his cock sliding in one, and not want to blow his load immediately. He resorted to begging.

“Cas, _please_.”

Cas obeyed orders and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself in time with Dean’s thrusts. The pace quickened. The only sounds in the room were straight out of Dean’s wet dreams, skin slapping on skin, harsh breathing and Cas’ pornographic moans.

“Cas, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come, I’m gonna — ”

Dean’s warning was needless. Cas’ movements faltered as his back arched and head fell back, mouth open in a soundless scream as he painted the bed with come. His ass clenched tightly, again and again, around Dean’s cock, sending Dean over the edge just seconds after his angel. Cas’ greedy hole milked Dean for all he was worth, leaving both of them gasping for air.

Cas slipped off of Dean’s cock and collapsed on his chest, his back to Dean’s front, still panting. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and planted a kiss on his shoulder, now that Cas was conveniently reclined on top of him. Cas’ hands reached for his and gave them a squeeze. They couldn’t manage words just yet, but those small touches spoke volumes.

When he’d recovered enough, Dean rolled them to the side, spooning Cas and placing feather-light kisses all over his neck and shoulders.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.

◷ ◷ ◷

Later, as they laid in bed with Cas curled into Dean, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder, Cas’ fingers traced small circles on Dean’s muscled chest.

“Sam knows,” Cas said out of the blue.

“What?!”

Dean nearly catapulted off the bed. They’d been so diligent, how could Sam have possibly found out? Cas answered his unspoken question.

“Remember when Sam got back from the salt-and-burn in Wymore, early in the morning last week?”

Dean nodded. He didn’t like the sound of this.

“Well, he actually got back late the previous night…and he heard us.”

Dean’s arms tightened around Cas as he took a moment to process the implications of his statement. If Sam actually got back late Thursday, not Friday morning, that means…

The color drained from Dean’s face. That was the night he and Cas — _Oh dear God._

Dean sighed and wiped a hand down his face then waved it at Cas, imploring him to continue his dreadful tale.

“Sam found me in the library the next day and asked about us,” Cas continued, seemingly unperturbed. “He wanted to know if we were together. A couple. We’d never talked about it, so I just told him I didn’t know.”

“Why wouldn’t he ask me?”

“Dean, I think Sam was concerned that you’d panic if he asked you and you weren’t ready to talk about it,” Cas paused. “About us.”

 _Jesus Christ._ Well, cat’s outta the bag now. He’ll deal with Sam later, but right now, he’s focused on Cas.

“So,” Dean dragged out the word. He’s never been good at these conversations and a relationship with an  _angel_ is uncharted territory. “Do you want there to be an ‘us’? Like an official ‘us’?”

 _Dammit_. He sounds like a pre-teen girl with her first crush.

“Of course I do, Dean,” Cas murmured. “I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up and I wasn’t sure if you’d even want that.”

“Cas, I’m yours, I’ve always been yours,” Dean stated, a weight suddenly lifted. It was so matter-of-fact, so simple. Like all of the pieces finally clicked into place for Dean and it wasn’t hard to speak the truth anymore. He belongs to Cas.

Cas kissed Dean sweetly before whispering “I love you, too, Dean,” and setting his head back down on Dean’s chest.

 _Huh. So I guess he did hear me._  

They laid in companionable silence for awhile, until an unwelcome thought crossed Dean’s mind.

“Oh God, don’t tell me Sam helped you plan this whole charade,” Dean whined.

“No, tonight was all my idea, though Sam deserves thanks for planting the idea,” Cas mused.

Dean blanched before Cas continued.

“When I told him I wasn’t sure if we were an official couple or not, he made an offhand remark about you not 'knowing how to use your words' and it got me thinking about a way to show you  — ”

“Without words,” Dean sighed. “Yeah, I got it.”

Dean would think Cas’ use of air quotes was adorable if he weren’t so mortified. His little brother, of all people, setting his _boyfriend_ up for an idea like this.

On second thought, maybe Cas is right, maybe Dean does owe Sam a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Dean's Bucket List and want to see more, leave some kudos, comments or suggestions!


End file.
